elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3305/March
01 MAR Cult Obtains Nuclear Weapon The Federal Intelligence Agency has announced that a stolen nuclear weapon known as the Lucifer Device is in the possession of a fringe cult known as the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave the following statement: “Several executives at Zlota Federal Holdings have confessed to being secret members of the Children of Tothos. They were present for a ceremony held by the cult’s leader, Barnabas Cole, last December.” “One executive, Councillor Willard Morgenstern, was also covertly funding an unrelated criminal enterprise to develop portable nuclear weapons. While under the influence of various substances, Councillor Morgenstern disclosed details of the research outpost to the cult.” “We believe that Barnabas Cole and his followers used this information to raid the outpost and obtain the Lucifer Device. The FIA is conducting an interstellar manhunt to locate these individuals, and are treating them as highly dangerous suspects.” 02 MAR Heiress’s Fortune Lost to Gambling It has been revealed that Lady Talitha Ambrose’s 300 billion credit fortune vanished as a result of her participation in a powerful gambling ring. Confirmation came when Baroness Oksana Ambrose shared a report from the Wallglass Investigations Agency: “Multiple sources verify that Lady Talitha has been a member of Jokers’ Deck for years. At the group’s most recent event, she bet the entire Ambrose Foundation during an epic game of high-stakes deadlock poker, and eventually lost. Lady Talitha was apparently devastated, fleeing the venue soon after.” “Some attendees believe that the game was rigged by one or more other players, who aimed to exploit Lady Talitha’s well-known gambling addiction.” “The organisers of Jokers’ Deck remain anonymous and untraceable, so retrieving the family’s assets is unlikely.” An Ambrose Foundation spokesperson later stated that Baroness Oksana has officially revoked Lady Talitha’s title, vowing never to speak to her daughter again. 03 MAR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Federal Intelligence Agency has announced that a nuclear weapon known as the Lucifer Device is in the possession of a cult known as the Children of Tothos. The cult is thought to have used information coerced from a financier to locate and raid the research outpost working on the device. It has been revealed that Lady Talitha Ambrose’s 300 billion credit fortune was lost as a result of a record high-stakes game of deadlock poker, hosted by the elusive Jokers’ Deck gambling ring. Lady Talitha has been disowned by her family. In other news, open conflict in the Drevlyada system has ceased. The battle came to a halt following the summary executions of General Kendrick and Marshal Cooper, whose personal quarrel was responsible for the considerable loss of life among their respective forces. Finally, tech company Macrosphere is developing a specialised scanning device to detect illicit interference with personal robots. They have called for the delivery of commodities to the DS Leonis system to aid them in their efforts. And those are the main stories this week. 07 MAR Distant Worlds Mining Campaign The organisers of the Distant Worlds II expedition have requested materials for two construction projects in the Galactic Centre. The exploration fleet aims to build a megaship and installation in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. Dr Kaii, Fleet Liaison for Deep Space Surveys, explained: “This installation will be a place for scientists to study the supermassive black hole at Sagittarius A*. Future explorers visiting the station will be well looked after by Deep Space Surveys, to whom we will hand the keys before continuing to Beagle Point.” Bauxite, water and liquid oxygen should be delivered to Explorer's Anchorage in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. To protect contributors, Deep Space Surveys has authorised bounty vouchers for all wanted vessels. The initiative begins on the 7th of March 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Macrosphere Initiative Ends A components drive for a device to detect illegally reprogrammed robots has concluded successfully. Taniyah Sharpe, CEO of technology company Macrosphere, announced: “There was a fantastic response to our request, which the DS Leonis Industries organised on our behalf. Many thanks to those who participated.” “Whether you own a personal admin robot or a factory of industrial machines, the Mech Scanner will confirm that they are functioning as intended.” Pilots who took part in the initiative can now collect their rewards from Grandin Terminal in the DS Leonis system. 08 MAR Hunt for Children of Tothos Continues The Federal Intelligence Agency continues to search for the Children of Tothos, a fringe cult that has stolen a nuclear weapon. Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times, reported: “The FIA has rooted out additional cultists within the Zlota system. All fervently worship their charismatic leader, Barnabas Cole, but none seem to know his current location or plans.” “The Children of Tothos believe they were chosen by a demonic being that exists ‘in the spaces between the stars’. Cole claims that only he, aided by select adherents, can summon Tothos with an enormous ceremonial sacrifice.” “Criminal psychologists fear that Cole’s egotism permits any act that justifies his delusions, including detonation of a nuclear warhead. Since the recently stolen Lucifer Device is both portable and undetectable by security scans, practically any location might be chosen for the cult’s apocalyptic ceremony.” 09 MAR Disowned Heiress Admits Gambling Addiction The former heiress to the Ambrose Foundation has confessed that she lost her family’s entire fortune through excessive gambling. Lady Talitha – now ordinary Talitha Ambrose – provided this statement to Vox Galactica: “Everything you’ve read is true. I attended a lavish event hosted by Jokers’ Deck, staked the entire Ambrose estate and lost it all. But I don’t regret a thing.” “The gambling problem I’ve suffered with for years has finally been cured. I believe my addiction was fuelled by having far more wealth than any individual should. I now plan to use my connections to raise funds for addiction support charities.” “I don’t blame Jokers’ Deck for my situation, since I knew the risks when I joined. And frankly, it could have been worse – I’ve seen corporations won and lost over a hand of deadlock poker.” 10 MAR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The search for Barnabas Cole, leader of the Children of Tothos, has resulted in further arrests. Cole’s alleged possession of the stolen Lucifer Device remains a serious concern to the Federal Intelligence Agency. Talitha Ambrose, former heiress to the Ambrose Foundation fortune, has confessed to having a gambling addiction. She confirmed that her family’s estate had been lost during a Jokers’ Deck event, and pledged her future work to fundraising for addiction charities. An initiative on behalf of Macrosphere has concluded successfully, with enough materials provided by the galactic community to begin manufacture of a new robot-screening device. Finally, organisers of the Distant Worlds II expedition have requested materials for two deep-space construction projects. The exploration fleet aims to build a megaship and installation in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. And those are the main stories this week. 14 MAR Distant Worlds Campaign Concludes The Distant Worlds II expedition has gathered resources for a megaship and installation to be constructed in the Galactic Centre. Contributors delivered huge amounts of materials to the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. Deep Space Surveys also defended miners by placing a kill order on all wanted ships. Commander Michael Darkmoor of the Rock Rats stated: “The newly built astrophysics station will enable us to observe high-detail changes to the gravimetric field surrounding Sagittarius A*. We hope to better understand the deeper relationships between extreme gravity and multi-dimensional space.” The Distant Worlds II exploration fleet will continue its journey across the galaxy, towards Beagle Point. Those who took part in the campaign can now collect their rewards from Explorer's Anchorage in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. Nuclear Threat Shuts Down Starport Archambault terminal in the Chun Tstar system has been overtaken by the Children of Tothos cult, who are threatening to detonate a stolen nuclear weapon. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave this statement: “Most services at Archambault terminal have shut down as a result of the control deck’s occupation by Children of Tothos adherents. It’s evident that personnel are obeying the cultists’ orders for fear that they will use the Lucifer Device.” “Millions of people remain at the starport, making a frontal assault too risky. FIA negotiators are taking steps to open a dialogue and resolve the situation peacefully.” The cult’s leader, Barnabas Cole, transmitted a brief message using Archambault terminal’s communications array: “At last, we have found the place where our testament’s light will shine. Join us. When the ceremony is complete, you will all see Tothos as we do.” 15 MAR Rackham Fatality Creates Power Struggle Rackham Capital Investments has appointed a new CFO following the death of its former financial officer. Business analyst Marlon Royce reported on the situation: “Aaron Salazar was CFO at Rackham Capital Investments from its inception. After a sudden cardiac arrest at the Ivystone Spa proved terminal, the board of directors voted to install Taja Gavaris as his replacement. Little is known of Gavaris outside of her meteoric rise up the corporate ladder.” “CEO Zachary Rackham was not present at the vote, the CEO has taken a leave of absence to cope with his grief. “The multi-billionaire businessman, also known as ‘Calico Zack’, established the company following a lucrative career as an independent trader, although rumours persist that he actually operated as a pirate.” “Insiders have speculated that Gavaris’s appointment may be part of a scheme to oust Rackham from the top spot.” 16 MAR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Children of Tothos cult has taken control of Archambault terminal in the Chun Tstar system. Access to most station services has been suspended. It is feared that the cult’s leader, Barnabas Cole, plans to detonate the Lucifer Device as part of an apocalyptic ceremony. Rackham Capital Investments has appointed Taja Gavaris as its new CFO, following the death of its former financial officer. CEO Zachary Rackham was not involved in Gavaris’s appointment, leading to speculation of a scheme to remove Rackham from the company. And finally, the Distant Worlds II expedition has gathered the resources required to construct a new megaship and installation in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. The fleet will now continue its journey towards Beagle Point. And those are the main stories this week. 21 MAR Distant Worlds Starport Operational The first starport constructed in the Galactic Centre region has officially opened its doors. Explorer’s Anchorage, an Orbis starport, has been built in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system as part of the Distant Worlds II expedition. Councillor Magnolia Gill, the starport administrator, announced its operational status: “For the last four weeks we have watched our new home take shape, using materials delivered by many hard-working pilots. Now it spins in the galaxy’s heart, a monument to humanity’s ingenuity.” “As well as serving as a safe haven for future explorers, Explorer’s Anchorage is a scientific research installation. We hope to learn more about the supermassive black hole at Sagittarius A* and other astronomical phenomena in the Galactic Centre.” The Distant Worlds II exploration fleet is continuing its journey across the galaxy towards Beagle Point. 22 MAR Cultist Occupation of Starport Continues Archambault Terminal in the Chun Tstar system remains under threat of nuclear destruction by the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim updated the media: “Despite the best efforts of our negotiators, the cultists remain in control of the starport and still intend to detonate the Lucifer Device. This 300 megaton weapon is capable of wiping out Archambault Terminal, along with the starport’s entire population.” “Their leader, Barnabas Cole, has transmitted messages via the starport’s comms array, repeating claims of ‘preparing to bring Tothos’s light to us all’. There is no mention of a deity named Tothos in historical or mythical records, which suggests the faith was recently founded by Cole.” “Despite this, several civilian ships arrived in the Chun Tstar system over the past few days, attracted by Cole’s sermons and seeking to join the cult. The FIA is monitoring the situation closely.” 23 MAR Pirate History of Taja Gavaris Unveiled Taja Gavaris, the new CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, has been accused of having a criminal background as a pirate leader. Journalist Bryanna Blanco made this declaration in The Federal Times: “During my reporting on multi-billionaire Zachary Rackham, I have become convinced that he and many others employed by Rackham Capital Investments were once pirates, who laundered their stolen money and moved into legitimate business.” “New research has proved that Taja Gavaris was once a criminal rival of Rackham. I believe that Gavaris used her knowledge of Rackham’s past to blackmail her way into his organisation, and is now challenging for ownership by eliminating his loyal supporters.” “The Federal Times has published many similar revelations about ‘Calico Zack’ over the years, yet no criminal investigation has been established. Perhaps this time the authorities will investigate before Gavaris’s vendetta escalates further, potentially endangering civilian lives.” Survivor Found at Far God Outpost The Federal Intelligence Agency has discovered an intact cryogenic pod underneath an outpost once used by Far God worshippers. Freelance reporter Alexei Keel broke the news on Vox Galactica: “The FIA survey team had been scanning the abandoned base on Etain 4 c with customised military sensors. It’s thought this operation is part of a search for a missing undercover agent who infiltrated the Far God cult.” “A faint power source was detected in a collapsed underground chamber, which led agents to a solitary cryogenic pod hidden beneath tons of debris. Once excavated, it was conveyed to a medical facility where efforts to safely revive its occupant are now underway.” “There was no way of identifying who is inside the pod. But it seems likely that they are one of the adherents who recorded audio logs at the site, prior to entering suspended animation to await the Far God.” 24 MAR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Archambault Terminal remains under the control of the Children of Tothos. Negotiation with the cult’s leader, Barnabas Cole, has proven ineffective so far. Despite evidence suggesting that the deity Tothos was created by Cole, several civilian ships have travelled to the Chun Tstar system seeking to join the cult. Taja Gavaris, the new CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, was accused of concealing a criminal background. It is believed that Gavaris is preparing to challenge CEO Zachary Rackham for leadership of the company, continuing a rivalry dating back years to when the two allegedly operated as pirates. In other news, an intact cryogenic pod has been recovered from an abandoned outpost once used by Far God worshippers. It is unknown who occupies the pod, but early indications suggest it is one of the adherents who recorded audio logs previously discovered at the site. Finally, Explorer’s Anchorage has officially opened in the Galactic Centre region. The Orbis starport has been built in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system as part of the Distant Worlds II expedition. And those are the main stories this week. 28 MAR Children of Tothos Begin Sacrifices The Children of Tothos are preparing to destroy Archambault Terminal with a stolen nuclear weapon, sacrificing millions of lives in the name of their deity. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times delivered this report: “Ritual sacrifices have now begun, according to a chilling broadcast from cult leader Barnabas Cole. He claims these deaths will lead to a final ceremony, when the Lucifer Device will be detonated. Dozens of the starport’s citizens are already feared dead at the hands of cultists.” “Cole also made this statement: ‘We welcome new followers who heed my testament by sending one of their siblings into Tothos’s light.’” “Since this message, disturbing reports have been received of newly docked ships killing one of their own crew, so that the rest are granted permission to join the cult.” “Federal authorities are still unsure how to free Archambault Terminal without risking its annihilation.” 29 MAR Second Fatality in Rackham Conflict The head of personnel at Rackham Capital Investments has died in an accident, becoming the second senior-level employee to have died in recent weeks. Journalist Bryanna Blanco commented in The Federal Times: “Senior executive Derrin O’Shea was killed when his personal limousine malfunctioned and crashed. The incident has not been ruled as suspicious. O’Shea’s position was filled within hours by a supporter of Taja Gavaris, however. Gavaris herself inherited the CFO role in a similar fashion following her predecessor’s recent death.” “With two close allies gone, CEO Zachary Rackham must feel under threat. This corporate power struggle increasingly resembles two pirate captains fighting to become overall leader.” “The authorities have again declined to begin a formal investigations into Gavaris and Rackham, claiming a lack of evidence. How many more casualties must occur before this conflict is taken seriously?” 30 MAR Far God Survivor Revived The occupant of a cryogenic pod recovered from an abandoned outpost used by the Far God sect has been revived successfully. 17 year old Kiona O’Connor has been confirmed as the occupant. Following medical checks and an extended debriefing by the Federal Intelligence Agency, she made this statement to Vox Galactica: “I’d been homeless for a long time when the monks took me in. I never understood much about the Far God, really…I just needed to get off the streets. A lot of people there were like me.” “Somehow I ended up at the outpost, where they put us all into suspended animation. I’ve no idea what happened after that. I’m just grateful to be alive. I hope the others are too…I hope they got whatever they were praying for.” The FIA has contacted Kiona’s father, John O’Connor, and arranged for her to be escorted to her family home. 31 MAR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Children of Tothos are preparing to detonate the Lucifer Device as part of an apocalyptic ceremony that would destroy Archambault Terminal. Transmissions have been received indicating that ritual sacrifices have occurred at the starport, with civilians wishing to join the cult being forced to kill one of their crew upon docking to prove their devotion. Rackham Capital Investments has experienced a second tragedy, as the head of personnel suffered a fatal accident. The position was quickly filled with a supporter of Taja Gavaris, the recently installed CFO is believed to be positioning herself to acquire the company from owner Zachary Rackham. In other news, the occupant of a cryogenic pod retrieved from an outpost once used by Far God worshippers has been revived. Kiona O’Connor, a runaway taken in by the cult, was placed in suspended animation along with many other adherents. She has since been returned to her family home. And those are the main stories this week. Category:GalNet